A Fight For Clare Edwards
by eclarebear123
Summary: Eli and Adam are best friends but what happens when they like the same girl? Will this battle for her heart tear their friendship apart?


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction, I tried my best. So tell me what you think. Adam is not an FTM by the way, he is a guy. ENJOY (:  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did<br>**  
><span>Eli's POV<span>**  
><strong>  
>I pull up into the Degrassi parking lot, park Morty and head up to the front of the school to meet up with Adam, since it's the first day of school.<p>

"Hey buddy what's up, I haven't seen you all summer what's new?" Adam says as I walk up to him sharing a "man hug".

"Oh nothing same old, what about you?"

"Nothing same as you."

We head into the school and get in line at the main office to get our schedules and locker numbers.

As we approach the front of the line, we reach a middle aged woman with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Well hello Mrs. Montgomery, how was your summer vacation, was it as pleasant as you look today?" I say charm in my voice and give my signature smirk.

Adam tries not to laugh at the kiss ass lie that came out of my mouth.

"Now Elijah Goldsworthy I know you're just saying that because you want a locker right next to your friend, isn't that right?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Montgomery."

"Well you're not getting it."

"What! What do you mean? Come on pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope, now here you go,"

"Mr. Goldsworthy you are locker number 118 and Mr. Torres you are locker number 122, now off you go."

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath and Adam laughs.

"At least we are only 4 lockers away from each other, not 10." Adam says

"Yeah I guess, well I'm gonna get my stuff situated in my locker and head to class, meet me back at my locker at lunch?"

"Yup" Adam says and we go our separate ways.

As I'm done getting my stuff situated, I grab my books for my next class.

I head over to Ms. Dawes's classroom for English class and as I enter the doorway I bump into a petite blue-eyed girl. She ends up dropping her books on the floor so I offer to pick them up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." She says while blushing.

"No it's no problem, but there's going to be one if you don't tell me your name, blue eyes." I say with a smirk. Her cheeks redden even harder.

Uh-um Clare." She says stuttering through each word.

The bell then rings and class begins. I can't wait to tell Adam about her.

Adam POV

First period was so boring; could Mr. Perino have gotten more boring over the summer? Hopefully second period wouldn't be so bad.

As I head into chemistry, I sit beside a cute curly haired girl.

"Hey." I say

"Hi." She whispers I a low tone while blushing.

"I'm Adam, and you?"

"Clare." She says blushing again.

"You know you don't have to be nervous and keep blushing around me." I say

She giggles. "I know it's just that I've already been flirted on by a few days today and I really don't know why." I wink

"See! There is the flirting." She giggles

"What do you not like the attention?"

'No, it's just that I've never gotten all this attention, it's just overwhelming and flattering." She says

I smile. The bell then rings and class begins. I can't wait to tell Eli about her.

*Later On*

I sat at my locker, reading a comic waiting for Adam so we can go to lunch. Five minutes later Adam comes and we head over to the cafeteria. We grab our lunch and take a seat at a table.

"So how was your day?" I ask

"Good, I met a girl, how about you?"

"Oh really, that's funny cause I met one too."

"Oh so what is she like?" Adam says

"Well she has these pretty big blue eyes that are just so…Mesmerizing." Adam laughs.

"So what is your girl like?" I say

"Well she has this curly short hair and a really sweet personality."

"Oh, sounds cute."

"Hey, I call dibs on her first." We both laugh

"If I see her I'll let you know." Adam says

"Same here."

A few minutes later I see Clare from afar. And I'm not the only one who sees her cause Adam and I say in unison "That's her."

**So what did you guys think? Love it or hate it? Tell me what you think in your reviews  
>Thanks to my friend Jessica who helped me make my fanfiction account, check out her story Summer Love to a Hard Fall.<strong>


End file.
